The condition and appearance of skin degenerates through the effects of environmental and other factors, such as, for example, sunlight, wind abrasion, humidity, pollutants, diseases, and/or the normal aging process. Common problems for aging skin are the formation of wrinkles, fine lines, age spots, enlarged pores, blotchy skin discoloration, surface roughness, loss of elasticity, and drooping skin.
To prevent or repair the deterioration of skin quality that occurs over time, consumers have increasingly sought new and/or improved products for skin care. Such products are designed to prevent, delay or reverse the visible signs of the aging process, such as the appearance of wrinkles and fine lines, loss of skin tone, thinning of the skin, hyperpigmentation or mottling, and age spots. These products may also improve the appearance and condition of sensitive, dry or flaky skin, and may soothe skin that has been irritated by exposure to chemicals, wind, or sunlight, among other potential irritants.
There are many different over-the-counter and prescription products available to treat the signs of aging and promote healthier skin. Some of these products contain retinoic acid, a topical Vitamin A derivative that is available by prescription to treat the signs of aging. Retinol is also found in some products to treat the signs of aging and is available without a prescription. Retinoic acid is twenty percent stronger than retinol so to be effective a higher potency of retinol is used in over-the-counter products. However, most products that contain retinoic acid or high potency retinol currently available lead to inadequate results or have undesirable side effects. These side effects may include, but not limited to, irritation, redness, stinging, itching, blistering, burning, skin scaling, peeling and dryness of the skin, or more severe side effects including, but not limited to, severe burning, itching, blistering, crusting, or swelling of the skin, alterations in skin pigmentation, or aggravate eczema. By peeling of the top layer of skin, retinoids may increase ones sensitivity to sunlight. Irritation may also be aggravated by wind or cold, use of soaps and cleansers, astringents, peeling agents and certain cosmetics.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a topical skin care treatment that contains an effective amount of retinol to prevent or repair the effects of aging, reduces fine lines, repairs skin discoloration, and rejuvenates the skin with the least possible side effects. It would also be beneficial to have a skin care treatment that contains high potency retinol that also reduces harmful side effects. It would be further beneficial to have a topical skin care treatment that has an anti-irritant complex to reduce the side effects and concerns associated with the use of retinol.
Retinoids have been used extensively in the treatment of a variety of skin disorders and have been used as skin repair or renewal agents. Topical retinoids are typically creams, lotions or gels containing retinol (Vitamin A) or related compounds. Topical retinoids are often effective treatment for mild to severe acne. People that are prone to acne have to be careful what type of lotions and creams they use so as to not make their acne worse. In addition to the above-mentioned side effects, a user may also develop irritation to the skin or adjacent mucous membranes and the production of excessive oiliness or greasiness of the skin which can clog pores. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a skin care treatment that contains potent retinol that will not clog pores.